A Second Chance
by sexyscientist
Summary: A new member of the team shakes up the Lightman Group and triggers regret from Gillian's past. Is this her second chance?
1. A Brutal Surprise

**AN: I have intentions of continuing this story but only if the desire exists, so leave me reviews if you want more! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lie to Me or any of the characters :-(**

* * *

Katie pulled her gray sweater over her black and white stripped, button down shirt. She straightened her cherry red pencil skirt and adjusted the black belt around her slender waist. As Katie stared at her hair and make-up insuring that everything was absolutely perfect for her first day at her new job, her eyes became fixed upon the picture of her and her favorite cousin, Gillian. Everyone always told them they looked enough like one another to be sisters. Katie had never seen it before, but as she stared at her 'professional' self in the mirror, she saw the uncanny resemblance. An unknowing stranger could have easily mistaken them for sisters. Being an only child, Gillian had been the closest thing Katie had to a sister. She had been there every step of Katie's childhood, and in practically every picture and memory Katie possessed. Katie sat back on her bed and pulled the stack of childhood pictures out of her bedside table. She glanced at each of them, reminiscing the past for a moment, before she realized that she was going to be late for work if she didn't get moving. Katie glanced in the mirror one last time before she left. Gillian was going to love this surprise!

**

* * *

**

Cal was pacing back and forth in his office. Where was she??? Katie was supposed to get to work early. She and Cal had agreed on it, but she was already ten minutes late. Cal had worked long and hard to prepare this surprise for Gillian, and it would be bloody awful if it was ruined now. Gillian had been begging Cal to hire someone else, as their case load was absolutely overwhelming and they could use the man or woman power. The moment she had asked he knew who he wanted to hire, and it was absolutely necessary that he keep it a secret from Gillian. She had a favorite cousin named Katie who came to the office with Gillian from time to time when she was a child. Katie had been reading people since she was ten years old plus she had pursued a degree in Cal's science and Gillian's psychology. To Cal, she possessed the perfect mix of genuine talent and desire to know why. She was sort of the all too perfect balance of Cal and Gillian's best traits: compassion and cynicism. She was working for a small town police force and prison unit in a small town in Maryland, but talent like hers deserved much higher regard. Therefore Cal called her immediately following Gillian's request for another employee. Katie was more than enthusiastic about the job offer and accepted without hesitation. Cal had one request: that Katie keeps it a secret from Gillian. This time Katie was hesitant but eventually agreed. Surely Katie wouldn't ruin it now. Would she? Gillian deserved this surprise especially after the divorce had materialized. Just as Cal checked his watch for the umpteenth time, Katie burst through the door in her and Gillian's usual bubbly fashion.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" demanded Cal, "You're fifteen minutes late, and Gillian is going to be here any minute now!"

"Calm down Dr. Lightman. She isn't here, is she? I didn't think so. Where do you want me to hide, so you can pull off your little charade?" Katie asked.

"Go sit in the tech room and help Loker go through the footage from our latest case. I'll be in with Gillian sooner than I had planned." Cal stated with a hint of resentment hanging on his final words.

"Allrighty Dr. Lightman, but is it okay if I take my pudding in there?" Katie smirked.

"Goodness, you are just like her, Katie. Yes you can. Now go!!!" Katie flitted out of the room, and Cal was struck by how much she reminded him of Gillian, practically everything about them was identical.

**

* * *

**

Almost twenty minutes later, and much later than Cal expected, Gillian came dancing through the door and poked her head in Cal's office.

"Good morning Cal!" she chirped in the sweetest, most nonchalant voice ever.

"Nice of you to show up this morning." Cal responded, rolling his eyes.

"Good morning Gillian. Nice to see you." Gillian teased in her best British accent. "What's on the agenda for the morning? Has Loker made any progress on the tapes?" Cal was more than pleased with her question. Everything was falling into place.

"Haven't talked to Loker this morning. He annoys me, so I thought I'd leave checking with him to you!" Cal said as a 'don't hit me' smile grew across his face.

"Ugh. Whatever pleases you Cal Lightman." Gillian retorted, slightly annoyed, as she left the office and headed down the hallway to the tech room. Cal followed her, leaving just enough distance between them that she didn't become suspicious.

Gillian walked into the tech room in her usual manner and sat down next to who she thought was Loker. As she turned to face 'him,' she screamed and all but left her chair, alarmed at the sight of Katie.

"What are you doing here, Katie?!? You've knocked at least ten years off my life from that scare!" Gillian spoke forcefully. At that moment Cal cut in.

"Gillian, love, I've hired Katie as the addition to the office that you've been so desperately begging me for. Isn't it fabulous?!?"

"It's just lovely Cal… Can I speak with you in the hallway? Now!" Gillian demanded. Cal obliged and stepped out into the hallway with Gillian. "She cannot, I repeat, cannot work here!!! Why didn't you talk to me about this first??? Cal! She can't, I can't have her work here. I can't see her every day!"

"But Gillian, I thought you two were thick as thieves? Do you not get along anymore? I'm sorry love. This was supposed to be a happy surprise…" Cal responded as he shrunk with embarrassment.

"It's not that Cal. I love Katie with all of my heart, and that in itself is the entirety of the problem." As Gillian spoke, her eyes diverted to the right, and she brought her hand to her forehead. Cal didn't miss the intense expression of shame as it flashed across Gillian's face.


	2. An Angry Accident

**AN: Hello agian! I've posted another chapter because I have nothing better to do with my time... Hope you enjoy this one! Leave me reviews!!!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Lie to Me or its characters :-(**

* * *

"Gillian, this is not a negotiable matter. If you love Katie as much as you claim, you would be thrilled for her. She's part of the top deception detection program, and she's only two months removed from Oxford. It's an incredible opportunity for her. I saw the shame on your face. You don't really want to take this away from her, but you're being selfish and you're ashamed. Get over it! She's staying because she is damn good at what she does, and you've said it before, we need the help." Cal stated forcefully. He was overwhelmed with frustration. All of the work he put into surprising Gillian, and how does she thank him? Cal started to make his way to the door. He was leaving before Gillian could come up with a valid retort.

"Cal Lightman! Stop right there. We aren't finished yet!!!" Gillian screamed. "You don't understand. You can't understand…" her voice quivered as she spoke those last words. As if prompted, Katie poked her head into Gillian's office, where the argument had migrated.

"He can't understand what Gillian? How fabulous I am? He'll understand soon enough Gillian. Don't worry." Katie quipped as a small grin of delight shone across her face. "Sorry…just kidding everyone. Don't laugh too hard." She stated, disappointed by the serious nature with which her joke was received.

"Do you need something Katie, or do you make a habit of interrupting important conversations?" Cal sneered.

"Um…actually, I wanted to tell you that I figured out why you weren't getting anything from the ransom recording. It was sent through a voice warbler which completely distorts the pitch of the speaker's voice. It eliminates all emotions. I ran it through some reverse warbling software and played it back. It's Mrs. Anderson. I heard Loker listening to her interview this morning, and well, I never forget a voice. She's the one who made the ransom recording for Emma Anderson, and she's looking for money from the father. That was the only demand in the recording which showed heightened emotions. Need anything else from me?" Katie responded rather timidly, as this marked the second occasion on her first day that Dr. Lightman had spoken angrily toward her.

"Wow. Thank you Katie! I'm rather impressed. Come with me. I want to talk to Mrs. Anderson again, and I want you to help. We need to know where she is hiding her daughter." Cal responded.

"Are you sure Dr. Lightman? I mean, isn't Gillian better equipped to do this?" Katie asked humbly.

"Maybe so, but Gillian is busy plus you are an extremely talented young lady, and the Lightman Group is lucky to have you. Aren't we Gillian?" Cal asked with a mocking grin across his face.

"Of course we are." Gillian replied, not completely convinced of her response.

"See. Well, we'd best be going now Katie. Grab your things and meet me at the door!" Cal said as he walked out of the office and down the hallway.

"Allright! Just give me a minute!!!" Katie hollered down the hallway. Then she turned to her cousin. "Gillian, what do say to lunch after Dr. Lightman and I finish? We could even get an orange slushy afterwards…I haven't had one of those since I last visited, and they are too delicious to resist. Please Gillian?"

"I guess we could do that Katie. You know I can't resist and orange slushy either and I need to talk to you about something."

"Great! I'll come get you when I'm finished!!! Love you Gil!" Katie said quickly before running out of the door to grab her things and catch up with Dr. Lightman.

**

* * *

**

Gillian sunk back in her desk chair and breathed a sigh of both relief and frustration. "I love you too Katie…more than you could ever know." She trailed off as she dug through her desk looking for her favorite and only photo album. As she flipped through it tears began to roll down her face as she recalled the same memories Katie had recalled earlier that morning. Katie was growing up right in front of her, and as Gillian thought about it, the tears only began to fall more rapidly. She shut the scrapbook and put it back in its home in her desk drawer. This is why Katie couldn't work here. Gillian didn't have the energy to do this every day. Cal only thought he had won their earlier fight, but Gillian still had one more play in her book.

**

* * *

**

"Gillian! We're back. Are you ready to go to lunch?" Katie hollered as she practically skipped down the hallway towards Gillian's office.

"Of course I am." Gillian stated rather dryly from almost directly behind Katie.

"Goodness Gillian! You scared the bejeebers out of me! Don't do that again!"

"Consider that payback for this morning!" Gillian smiled, "Let's go! I'm hungry."

**

* * *

**

Lunch went by rather uneventfully. Gillian inquired about her aunt and uncle, Katie's parents, and Katie inquired about how Gillian had been since they had last seen each other, tactfully trying to avoid the d-i-v-o-r-c-e subject. They chatted and enjoyed what appeared to Katie to be one of their usual gossip sessions. Little did she know Gillian was just waiting for the perfect moment to approach Katie about leaving the Lightman Group. They finished lunch without any mention of the subject and fought over the bill in their normal manner. As they walked toward the cart where Gillian bought her weekly orange slushy, the 'forbidden' subject came up on its own.

"Gil, can I ask you something?" Katie inquired.

"Of course. You can ask me whatever you want. Shoot."

"Well, I couldn't help but notice that you didn't seem genuinely happy when Dr. Lightman told you he'd hired me? Why is that? Are you mad at me?"

"Katie, dear, I could never be mad at you! How could you even think that?!?" Gillian said. Katie watched and listened to her words like the scientist she had become. Gillian was telling the truth.

"Okay, so you aren't mad at me. I believe that, but then why don't you want me to work at the Lightman Group?" Katie pressed for more information.

"It isn't that I don't want you to work for us Katie. I was just upset that Cal, uh Dr. Lightman, didn't speak to me about it first. We're partners, so we're supposed to be equals. He went behind my back. I felt that my authority had been undermined. That's all…" To the unsuspecting listener, Gillian seemed to speak genuinely, but Katie knew better as she watched her cousin's right shoulder shrug ever so slightly.

"Are you serious Gillian?!? You're going to try to lie to me?!? Do you not have any faith in my ability?!? You taught me most of what I know! I admired you! That's why I chose my path of study. I saw the shoulder shrug. You don't want me working for the Lightman Group! I can't believe it! I can't believe you!" Katie screamed in rage as she got up from the park bench where they had settled themselves and began to storm away.

"Katie! Come back! It's not that…you don't understand. It has nothing to do with you and everything to do with me. I have something I really need to tell you, so you can under…"

"Stop Gillian! I don't want to hear some lame excuse you've come up with. I'll leave and go back to the prison unit. Never mind that this was a once in a lifetime opportunity for me and meant to be a happy surprise for you. I guess you and I aren't as close as we used to be Gillian. The Gillian I used to know would have been happy for me. She would have loved how hard Dr. Lightman worked to surprise her."

"Katie. Please listen to me! I love you, and I want…" Gillian begged, but Katie interrupted.

"It's too late to beg Gillian. You're the one who doesn't want me to work for The Lightman Group, so you can explain to Dr. Lightman why I won't be coming to the office in the morning. Bye Gillian! I'll see you whenever." Katie turned around promptly and began toward the street. Tears flooded Gillian's eyes, and she tried to contain them as she reached about toward Katie and began to beg once more. Before the words could leave her lips, Gillian watched her world crumble beneath her as Katie stepped right in front of the oncoming traffic. The cars tried to swerve but only forced another car to hit and run over Katie. The traffic jolted to a standstill as people rushed to help.

"HEEELLLLPPPP!" Gillian screamed as she ran toward Katie who lay lifelessly on the pavement. Gillian struggled through the crowd that had formed around Katie and threw her arms around Katie's body. She could feel slow irregular breathing as she held Katie close to her chest, but nothing she did elicited a response. Tears flooded Gillian's face as she dialed 9-1-1…

* * *

**I have another chapter pretty much ready, but I really didn't want to waste this cliffhanger *grins evily***


	3. A Shocking Revelation

**AN: Fostergirl147 was close to cardiac arrest at the conclusion of the last chapter, so I decided to post another one for her health and sanity :-P Enjoy!!! This should answer some questions...**

**Disclaimer: Haven't aquired any rights to Lie to Me or its characters in the last 4 hours...**

* * *

They'd been at the hospital for ten minutes, and Gillian was a nervous wreck. The ER team had managed to pry her away from Katie's side, so they could asses her injuries and begin the emergency surgeries to stop her internal bleeding. The waiting was absolutely killing Gillian. She was alone, all of this was her fault, and she couldn't take it anymore. She called the only person she knew she could trust.

"Cal, I really need you…need you to meet me at Virginia Metropolitan. It's Katie. She and I got into an argument, and then she was crossing the street when she was run over by a car. Cal, I'm kicking myself right now, and I could really use a friend." Gillian begged, her voice quivering as her mind wondered to Katie.

"I'll be right there, love. Don't worry. I'm coming as fast as I can." Cal responded as he motioned for Heidi to cancel the rest of his engagements for the day and gathered his things.

**

* * *

**

Cal entered the waiting area and immediately searched for Gillian. He crossed the room quickly and caught her in a strong embrace. He stood there in supportive silence as she buried her head in his chest and cried. They remained in this state for what seemed like a lifetime before Gillian broke their embrace.

"I'm sorry Cal…"

"Sorry for what love? You have nothing to be sorry for at all." Cal said as he reached for Gillian's hand.

"Cal, this is all my fault. Every bit of it is my fault. If could have just been excited that you'd hired Katie, this never would have happened. We never would have gotten into the argument, and Katie wouldn't have stormed off into the traffic. If only I could have gotten over the past. There were so many lies…" as she spoke, Gillian flashed the same shame expression Cal saw across her face earlier in the day.

"Gillian, do you want to tell me what has been going on with you today? I know there's something you're not telling me, but I didn't push because of our line…the bloody line." Cal said with guilt written all over his face.

"Cal, I trust you, and I know I can tell you anything." Gillian said as she turned her body toward Cal and reached for his other hand, "I was trying to tell Katie this right before the accident, but I was too nervous, and the fight erupted first." Gillian stopped and took a short gasp of breath and then released all of her fear with its exhalation, "Katie is my daughter. I'm her mother."

"But, how can that be? I thought you weren't able to have children?" Cal muttered far more confused now than he was that morning.

"It was before all of that Cal. I had a rebellious streak in college and to make a long story short, I got absolutely wasted one night and ended up pregnant. I have no idea who the father is and absolutely no desire to find out. I was 20 and I didn't know what to do. I knew there was no way I could support a child, but I also knew I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had an abortion. My Aunt Liv and Uncle Matt had been trying to have a baby for years, so I called them. They agreed to raise Katie for me until I was ready to or wanted to tell her the truth. My parents never knew because I never came home. I assumed dad would be too drunk to care and mom never cared what I did anyway, so I stayed enrolled and continued to go to classes until the absolute last minute and arranged for correspondence work after I gave birth. My grades were impeccable, and that was all my parents ever saw when they paid the tuition bills. They had no idea. They simply thought my aunt and uncle had adopted a child. Katie was the absolute most beautiful thing I had ever seen, but I signed over custody and guardianship almost immediately following delivery. What I didn't realize then is that I was also signing over my heart. I got an infection from the delivery, and I've been sterile ever since. I visited Katie every chance I got, and I've wanted to tell her that I'm her mother for quite some time, but I couldn't justify tearing her away from the family she had known all of her life. Sophie was the closest I've gotten to having Katie back, but I didn't get to keep her either. I was so close to telling her this afternoon Cal. I had been given a second chance, and I blew it. Now, I might not get another chance." Exhausted from sharing her deepest secret with Cal, Gillian fell into his arms once more and began to cry for what seemed like the millionth time today. Cal simply held her as closely as her could and tried to reassure her that everything would be okay because he didn't really know how else to handle this. Then they were interrupted by Katie's surgeon.

"Dr. Foster? I need to speak with you for a moment." Gillian stood up and followed the surgeon, dragging Cal behind her. "Excuse me, Dr. Foster, is this Katie's father?"

"No. He's just a dear friend, but I'd really like for him to be here with me if that's okay." Gillian responded quietly as her face blushed from the suggestion that she and Cal could be married. Of course they did sort of look it. She had been buried in his embrace for most of her time in the waiting room, and currently her hand was laced in his.

"It's quite all right. I wanted to tell you that Katie has come out of surgery, and everything seems to have gone according to plan. She was in quite the accident and is lucky to be alive. I want to be sure that you remember that when you go in to see her. Her face is extremely torn up, and she probably won't look like he Katie you are used to." Gillian cut him off.

"I don't care at all what she looks like. I just want to see my Katie. Please can I see her?" Gillian begged.

"She's still under anesthesia, but if you'd like you can sit with her until she wakes up."

"Please." Gillian followed a nurse to Katie's room, her hand still laced in Cal's. She sat down next to Katie's bed and grabbed her limp hand, now grasping Cal's even more tightly. Cal placed his other hand on Gillian's back in a comforting gesture. All they could do now was wait.


	4. A Tough Decision

**AN: After watching the re-run of Do No Harm, I was inspired to write another chapter. I'm not sure that this one is too great. It's really just necessary filler stuff and a little fluff. Hope it is entertaining!**

**Disclaimer: No rights to Lie to Me or it's characters...yet :-P**

* * *

Cal and Gillian sat together, impatiently waiting in uncomfortable silence, for what seemed like hours. They made small talk about work and the cases they had been working one, both of them trying desperately to avoid the inevitable question. Cal knew Gillian was thinking about it. He had been watching her eyelashes flutter, a sign of thought.

"Are you going to tell her?" Cal asked. He couldn't stand to avoid it anymore.

"What are you talking about?" Gillian asked, confused by his awkward interruption into her thoughts on the Anderson case.

"Are you going to tell Katie you are her mother?"

"Cal, I had my chance, and I blew it… Besides, she's going to be mad at me. This is my fault after all…" sadness grew across Gillian's face as she spoke, "I want to Cal, but I can't ruin everything for her. She has a loving family and a great life. I can't take that away from her." A tear rolled slowly down her face only to be caught by Cal's thumb as he cupped her face in his hands.

"Gillian, love, I believe this is your chance. You are a beautiful, caring woman, and any girl would be lucky to have you as a mother. I saw the way Katie loves you Gillian. You are her hero. You know that right? I think you need to tell her. You owe it to yourself. You deserve to be happy, love." He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her head in a compassionate gesture. Moments later Cal and Gillian heard Katie rustle in her hospital bed. She slowly opened her eyes and observed her surroundings.

"Gillian? Is that you? And Dr. Lightman?" Gillian rushed to Katie's side.

"It is Katie. How are you feeling?" Gillian asked as she grasped Katie's hand between her own.

"I'm really sore. What happened to me?" Katie inquired as she rubbed her neck. Gillian recounted the argument and the accident to Katie, who hardly remembered stepping into the street but was fully aware of the argument. "I'm sorry I yelled at you Gillian. You know I love you, and I didn't really mean what I said. Can you forgive me?"

"Oh Katie dear. You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who should be begging for forgiveness. I should have loved having you work for me. I was being selfish and putting my own wants above yours. This is my fault and I hope to God you can forgive me for what I did." Gillian said as she gently placed a kiss on Katie's cheek between the bruises and scrapes.

"I can, Gillian, and I do. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course dear. Anything."

"Can you and Dr. Lightman leave? I'm really tired, and I'd rather you didn't watch me like a zoo exhibit while I sleep."

"Allright, but you have them come get me if you need anything Katie." Gillian stood up, only after kissing Katie on the cheek one more time, and headed out of the door followed by Cal who placed a reassuring hand on her waist as she turned and glanced guiltily back into Katie's room.

**

* * *

"Cal, thank you for being here. You have no idea how much your presence and support has kept me going. How can I ever repay you?"**

"How about a kiss?" Cal replied jokingly.

"You mean like this?" and with that Gillian placed a kiss right on Cal's lips. Her intentions were jovial and platonic, but the kiss took an unexpected turn and became passionate. Thankfully Cal's phone rang before it became awkward for either of them. Gillian stepped back, as Cal fumbled for his phone, eventually finding it in his pants pocket.

"Damnit! I'm sorry Em. I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you too." Cal looked at Gillian in an attempt to reassure himself that she would be okay.

"Go. I'll be fine. I promise to call if I need anything!" Gillian responded to the expressions displayed across Cal's face. "Seriously, it's okay. I need to call Aunt Liv and Uncle Matt. We have a lot of things to discuss…" that being said, Cal left and Gillian took a deep breath as she dialed her Aunt Liv and Uncle Matt's phone number. This was going to be a difficult conversation.


	5. An Unexpected Turn

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've just been so busy and had horrid writers block. this is a different direction than I originally intended, and it is a little fluffy. I'm not sure if I like it. Let me know what you think. Review please :-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lie to Me or its characters or themes :-(**

* * *

_*two weeks later*_

Katie groaned as the alarm she set eight hours prior blared in her ears, interrupting her pleasant sleep. As she lifted her head from the pillow, pain radiated throughout her neck. She rubbed it with her hand and slowly moved from her bed to the bathroom. Her body still ached from the accident, but Katie was determined to go to work today. She brushed her hair away from her face revealing the scars and almost faded bruises.

"Thank God for make-up!" Katie thought as she covered the scars and bruises with foundation and concealer. She carefully styled her golden brown hair in an effort to cover the still noticeable reminders of her accident. She slipped a form fitting gray dress over her head, but a dress seemed like too much work for her still sore body. She rummaged through her dresser. Dr. Lightman would have to settle for her wearing jeans in his office, at least for a little while. She grabbed her black tailored jacket and threw it on over her zebra print tank. Her swollen feet were anything but ready for heels, so she settled for a pair fire-engine red ballet flats which matched her bag perfectly. One last check in the mirror and Katie was on her way to Lightman Group for her second day of work and the first day post accident.

**

* * *

**

"Good morning Dr. Lightman! Is Gillian in yet?" Katie asked with a smile on her face and as much spring as she could muster into her step.

"Your ummm…cousin is in her office. I was actually just going to talk to her. Do you need to see her?" Katie was confused by the quizzical nature with which Dr. Lightman referred to Gillian as her cousin. It puzzled her, but in the end she chalked it up to Dr. Lightman's usual oddities it speech and gestures.

"Ummm…not really. Could you just let her know that I made it in this morning, and I'm looking forward to dinner with her tonight?" Katie replied as she turned to make her way toward the video tech room to help Loker and Torres sort through hours of mostly useless film and audio from various cases.

**

* * *

**

Cal knocked on Gillian's office door, only to find her curled up in a ball on her pristinely white couch. Cal allowed himself to enter her office uninvited under the pretense that he owned the building.

"Gillian, love, what is going on with you?" Cal said as he sat down beside her. Gillian wasn't receptive of his friendly gesture. She simply curled herself more tightly into a ball.

"It's nothing Cal. It's really nothing. Please leave." Gillian said as she turned her body completely away from Cal.

"I'm not that easily fooled Gil, and I'm surely not going to leave you in here like this. Please talk to me." Gillian melted when Cal called her Gil and showed that kind of deep concern for her.

"I'm planning on telling Katie that I'm her mother tonight at dinner. I discussed it with Uncle Matt and Aunt Liv when they came to see Katie in the hospital. Cal, what if she hates me after I tell her? What if she rejects me? And then there's kissing you at the hospital. That was clearly a mistake. I try so hard to protect myself from my feelings for you because I know that neither of us really thinks it could work. Now I've gotten my hopes up and opened my heart up to rejection from you as well." Gillian blushed as she buried herself in the pillows on the couch. She hadn't actually meant for the part about Cal to come out. That part was supposed to stay pent up inside her thoughts.

Cal reached out for Gillian, and she uncoiled slightly at his touch. She looked directly into his eyes and started to speak, only to be shushed by his finger on her lips.

"Let me talk before you try to justify your words, love." Cal removed his finger from Gillian's lips and laced both of his hands in hers. "Gillian, I want you to understand that kiss seemed like a mistake to me right after it happened. I feared I had taken advantage of you, love. I had released years of pent up desire for you. I love you Gil, but I've always feared saying it or acting on it would ruin our friendship. Now that it's out in the open, how about we act on our feelings for once? What do you say, love?"

Gillian looked into Cal's gorgeous brown eyes as she moved her fingers to the nape of his neck. She brought her face close to his as if she were going to kiss him. Instead she stared into his eyes and said, "Cal Lightman, if you hurt me I'll have to kill you." Gillian buried her head in Cal's chest as she laughed at the thought of Cal ever hurting her. He held her close to his body and whispered into her ear, "I wouldn't dream of it love." They sat there for a moment in genuine bliss before the thought of Katie returned to both of their minds.

"Cal, what am I going to do about Katie?"

"Gillian, I can't promise anything, but I really don't think she will be angry with you. She loves you too much to ever hate you. Would it help if I came to dinner with you two? That way if she does get upset, you will have a shoulder."

"I'd love that Cal, and hopefully I won't need that shoulder." Gillian scooted herself over on the sofa, so she was almost lying in Cal's arms. He put his hands around her waist. There wasn't much hope of either of them getting any work done at this point.

**

* * *

**

"Katie!" Gillian hollered down the hallway, "Are you ready to go to dinner? I hope you don't mind if Cal comes with us!"

"Of course I don't mind Gillian!" Katie said as she sauntered down the hallway toward Gillian, "Go get him, and let's go!" Katie smiled as she watched her cousin search for Dr. Lightman. She'd always known they loved each, and from the look of Gillian's microexpressions, they had finally acted on that desire.

The threesome finally got to the restaurant. Gillian waited for the waiter to take their orders before she broke the small talk about work and the weather with her grandiose announcement.

"Katie dear, I brought you here tonight because I have something I really need to tell you and it isn't going to be easy." Gillian said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Go ahead Gillian. Is everything okay?" Katie said, concerned by the evident fear and sadness in her cousin's eyes.

"No Katie everything isn't okay. I've been lying to you for your entire life. I had a bit of a rebellious streak in college, and to make a long story short I ended up pregnant. Katie, what I was trying to tell you the day of your accident, and what I'm trying to tell you right now is I'm your mother."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed. More to come soon...I hope!**


	6. A Half Solved Problem

**Author's note: Hope this chapter is up to par...I'm not so sure about where I'm going with this story at all anymore :-/ Reviews are appreciated :-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lie to Me or any of the characters or themes :-(**

* * *

Katie sat absolutely speechless across from Cal and Gillian. Surprise, fear, sadness, joy, confusion, contempt, and contentment all flashed one by one across Katie's face. Gillian couldn't stand it anymore. She broke the silence.

"Katie please say something. Say anything." Gillian begged as she groped for Cal's hand, finally finding it and squeezing it tightly. "Seriously Katie! I may be able to read your emotions, but right now they couldn't be any less clear about what you're feeling."

"I don't know what I'm feeling either Gillian. More than anything I'm confused…how? How did this happen?" Katie responded, still shaken by Gillian's revelation.

"It's really quite simple dear. Gillian here got absolutely hammered one night in college. Being as her ability to make decisions was severely impaired, she slept with a guy and clearly didn't think the whole ordeal through. Sperm met egg, and that's where you come in." Cal interrupted with a smug grin on his face.

"I think that's enough Cal. I'm going to take over from here." Gillian responded rather angrily as she kicked Cal under the table. "Katie, what Cal has said is a very…um…graphic description of what happened. I was 20 years old when I found out I was pregnant with you. I didn't have the facilities necessary to give you a good life, but I also couldn't justify having an abortion. Uncle Matt and Aunt Liv had been trying to have a child but couldn't. They offered to adopt you and take care of you. Nobody ever knew any differently. I stayed in school and kept my grades up, even through your delivery. The adoption papers were signed as soon as the delivery was complete. I signed my heart over when I signed those papers. I know you've probably never thought twice about me being around as much as I was during your childhood, but it was because I missed you every day I didn't see you. I felt like something integral was missing in my life. I acquired an awful infection after your birth which left me sterile. Uncle Matt and Aunt Liv have always made it clear that whenever I wanted to tell you, whenever I wanted to bring you to live with me, I could."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier then? Why wait until now?" Katie replied. Her blatant anger didn't go unnoticed by Cal.

"I wanted to tell you Katie. I really did, but I couldn't justify taking you away from the happy home that you had grown up in. Alec and I had problems in our marriage from week one. I didn't want to bring you into that. You were happy and healthy where you were. I love you, and I didn't want to ruin your life, Katie" Tears streamed down as Gillian buried her face in Cal's shirt. She didn't want Katie to see her cry.

"Gillian…Mom…I'm not sure which to call you. I just…I can't…I don't know what to think or to do right now. I think I need to be alone. I need to sort all of this out and think it all through. I'll take a cab if that's all right. Enjoy the rest of dinner. Oh and Gillian, regardless of what I decide with all of this, know that I love you dearly." With that Katie got up, left the restaurant, and hailed herself a cab.

Cal pulled Gillian closer to him. He could tell this was going to be a long evening.

"Excuse me sir, are you ready to order?" the waiter interrupted with what Cal considered to be the absolute worst timing imaginable.

"Gillian, love, should I tell the waiter we won't be eating anymore?" Cal asked as gently as possible.

"Are you kidding me Cal Lightman?!?" Gillian shot up from her place buried in Cal's chest. "You seriously don't know anything about women do you??? When we're upset we overeat. I'll order first!" Cal and Gillian ordered dinner and ate mostly in silence. Each was afraid talking would lead to Katie, and Katie would lead to tears.

"What do you think about dessert, Gillian?" Cal asked as they both finished up the last bites of their dinner.

"You know Cal, I'm not really in a dessert mood right now."

"You mean to tell me that Gillian Foster isn't in the mood for sweets?!?" Cal placed his hand on Gillian's forehead, "You must be sick, love! Should I do CPR?"

"You are so ridiculous, Cal! I don't think I need CPR seeing as all of my vitals are still okay. You just want to kiss me. Am I right?" Gillian replied with an 'I caught you' grin across her face.

"Busted…" Cal replied as he shrunk back and put on the best puppy dog face he could muster up. Gillian laughed. It was the first time he had seen Gillian laugh in quite some time, and Cal was absolutely thrilled that he elicited that small expression of happiness from her.

"You are absolutely pathetic Dr. Lightman!"

"Oh, we're on a last name basis now Dr. Foster?"

"As a matter of fact we are!" Gillian grinned as she looked at the bill and paid for dinner, "Come on. You're coming on a walk with me. I seriously need to clear my head, and I want an orange slushy." Gillian said sheepishly as she pulled Cal up from his seat and led him out of the restaurant.

**

* * *

**

Katie sat at home in her bed, staring intently at the wall. She didn't really know what she was supposed to do with the bomb Gillian had just dropped on her entire life. She could run with it and leave everything she had ever known behind, or she could destroy the hopes of her birth mother for the comfort of familiarity. She really wished there was a solution that incorporated both options, but at the moment she couldn't think of one. She lay back in her bed and starred at the ceiling. She knew in her heart there was only one option that would make her heart happy. She picked up the phone and dialed her parents…no great aunt and uncle's phone number. "Goodness this is confusing" Katie thought to herself. Katie crossed her fingers that no one would answer. That way she could just leave a message. No such luck.

"Katie? How are you feeling dear?"

"I'm fine Mom. I mean Aunt Liv. This is too weird. I really need to talk to you. Gillian or Mom…I'm not really sure how this name thing is going to work out…well she told me that she is my birth mother. I think I want to live with her for a while. That is if it is okay with her. I wanted to be sure it was okay with you first? You have to know that I love you and Dad dearly. You raised me, and you will always have a special place in my heart. I just need to try this. I feel like I've missed a huge part of my life. Is it okay?" tears ran down Katie's face as she spoke.

"If you think it will make you happy Katie, I can't say no. Just remember how much we love you, and come visit often please."

"I love you Mom. Please tell Dad I love him too. Thanks for being so understanding." With that Katie ended their conversation, lay back in bed thinking about how afraid she was of the days to come.

**

* * *

**

Gillian and Cal sat down on the park bench with their orange slushies.

"I can't believe you got me to drink one of these, love. I have to say it is absolutely revolting."

"Shush it Cal. They're fabulous, and you know it!" Gillian said playfully as she hit Cal on the arm.

"Gillian, do you remember that kiss you teased me with on the couch earlier today?"

"You mean this one?" Gillian said as she reached for Cal's Face pulling it closer to hers. They began to kiss with the same intensity and passion they had at the hospital. They stayed in that moment for what seemed like forever before they broke apart. Gillian stared into Cal's gorgeous brown eyes once again. "I'm really glad one of my problems worked out for the best Cal. At least now if Katie hates me, I know I'll have you to lean on."

"Gillian, love, don't think like that. Katie just needs some time, but I have a feeling she's going to accept you as her mother and do all but hate you. Just give her time, love. Give her time and give me another kiss." Cal grinned as he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her gently and passionately as he knew how. He didn't even care that everyone in the park was starring at them.

* * *

**Author's note: Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. A Happy Ending

**Author's Note: This might be a little bit rushed, but I was trying to get it in before school starts back... Anyway, hope you enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Lie to Me or its characters or themes...sadness :-(**

* * *

Katie threw a few last minute items into her suitcase before pulling it down the stairs to wait in the lobby for the taxi she had called. The sky was covered in clouds threatening the city with rain. Just as the cab pulled up, the sky roared with thunder and the rain began to fall. Katie couldn't help but let the tears fall out as she watched the rain fall. In the same way the clouds were bursting with moisture, she was bursting with emotion. As the cab driver made their way towards Gillian's house, Katie mind reeled with the possible scenarios once she got there. What would Gillian say? How would she react? Katie decided she could only hope for the best…

The cab jolted to a stop, and Katie stepped out to stare at Gillian's house. Dr. Lightman's car was in the driveway. Katie found herself faced with one of the only situations she hadn't prepared herself for. She decided this would have to happen now regardless of whether or not Dr. Lightman was at Gillian's house right now. She stepped up on the porch and took one deep breath before knocking on the door.

**

* * *

**

As Cal and Gillian continued their kiss on the park bench, the sky boomed with the gentle sound of distant thunder. Gillian pulled herself back from the kiss and stared into Cal's eyes, their noses still touching.

"Let's go Cal. This is my favorite dress, and these are my favorite leather pumps. I will not have them ruined by the rain!"

"If we must…I'll drive you home." Cal responded. They walked hand in hand to his car and drove to Gillian's house the same way.

"Cal, I want to say thank you once again for all of your support today. It means a lot to me." Gillian said as they pulled into her driveway. Cal reached across the car and placed one more gentle kiss on Gillian's lips.

"I'd do anything for you Gillian. Can I walk you to the door?" Gillian obliged and just as the two of them reached her porch the rain began to fall in sheets.

"Cal, I will not let you drive home in that rain. It's dangerous! Come in and we'll have some coffee and maybe chat a little." Gillian begged of Cal. Of course he couldn't resist Gillian's offer. Cal followed Gillian into the house and settled himself on the couch while Gillian started the coffee. Just as he was getting comfortable someone knocked hesitantly on Gillian's door.

"Cal! Can you get that for me? I'm a little bit busy right now." Gillian hollered from the kitchen.

"Of course, love!" Cal responded as he lifted himself from the couch and made his way to the door. Cal opened the door to find Katie starring back at him sheepishly.

"Umm…Katie? Come in. Get out of the rain by all means." Cal said slightly befuddled by Katie's presence. "Gillian! You need to come here."

"Dr. Lightman, I'm so sorry to have interrupted your date…or whatever this is. I just couldn't wait." Katie blurted out in an embarrassed tone.

"Don't mention it, Katie. I was actually just leaving." Cal responded.

"You were?" Gillian questioned as she rounded the corner toward the door. "Oh. Katie? What are you doing here? You're absolutely soaked. I'll get you a towel so you can dry off." As Gillian preoccupied herself with Katie's needs, Cal slipped out the front door before Gillian could object. This appeared to be a conversation they needed to have alone.

**

* * *

**

Gillian went into her room and changed into comfortable sweats and a tank top, while Katie dried off and changed into less wet clothes. She came down stairs and curled up on the sofa, nervously fingering her coffee cup as she waited for Katie to join her. Gillian couldn't fathom why Katie was here. She had seemed so upset and flustered when she left the restaurant. "Was it possible this had been enough time?" Gillian thought to herself. Just then Katie entered the room, and Gillian offered her the cup of coffee she had poured for Cal. She motioned for Katie to sit next to her on the sofa. Katie obliged.

"Gillian, I'm sorry I reacted the way I did at the restaurant. I should have known that everything you did was in my best interest. I was really just wondering if it might be possible for me to live with you for a while…you know see what we've been missing…" Katie said breaking the silence in the room. As Gillian heard her call her by her formal name and not mom, it made her heart hurt, but she knew that was too much change to expect in a matter of hours. Gillian moved her hand towards Katie's in a comforting gesture.

"Katie, honey, you have nothing to be sorry for." Gillian replied as she pushed a piece of hair out of Katie's face. "I dropped a huge bomb on your life today. You had every right to react the way you did. I would be more than happy for you to live with me. In fact, it's all I've ever really wanted." A happy tear ran down both Katie and Gillian's faces. Gillian pulled Katie towards her in a loving embrace. Katie buried her head in Gillian's arms. After a few moments Katie looked up at Gillian.

"What do you say to a movie?" Katie reached for the remote, and began to channel surf. They finally settled on Steel Magnolias. Katie resettled herself next to Gillian. She felt as if she were an emotionally broken girl preteen girl, curled up in her mother's arms with her head on her chest. They laughed and cried through the movie together. Just as the credits were rolling and Gillian thought Katie had fallen asleep, Katie lifted her head and looked at Gillian.

"Mom, I love you." Katie said and then rested her head back on Gillian's chest. Hearing Katie call her mom made Gillian's heart skip a beat.

"I love you too sweetheart." Gillian said as she kissed Katie on the head and pulled her tighter into their embrace. "I love you too..."

* * *

**End Note: I think this is the end of this story...at least for now, but probably forever. Hope you've enjoyed reading it. Leave me reviews, please!**


End file.
